


Trick

by ImhereImQuire



Series: Drabbles relating to Armand and Daniel's relationship [6]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImhereImQuire/pseuds/ImhereImQuire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had never been as it had seemed back then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick

When Daniel used to look upon Armand's face he saw a childish inquisitiveness, a boy's demanding. And he believed in eternal youth. Now, with the near limitless resources of the world wide web not only in existence, but immediately accessible from any location, the death of the Hollywood stars he had thought in his boyhood to be immortal not only dead but increasingly forgotten, and passion and enthusiasm seeming little more than dreams he realised that eternal life was not the same as eternal youth. He had been tricked.


End file.
